Whats Dead should Stay Dead
by WildCactaur
Summary: An All My Children/Supernatural Xover. A young woman by the name of Bianca Montgomery is being haunted by a person from her past. Can the two Winchester brothers and Bianca's Ex, Maggie, save her before it's too late? Warning: Rape and Femslash mentioning
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. None are mine…you know the drill.

AN: Before I get into this fanfic I do have one small note to say. I originally wrote this story for my cousin who is a HUGE All My Children Fan. Sadly I don't know AMC very well. In fact what I do know from it is from you tube videos and wikipedia. So I do apologize for my AMC inaccuracies in advance that might occur. But since I love my family and cousin I decided to give it a shot. Limited knowledge be damned. So here is my attempt. It's been a while since I did fanfic so I hope I'm not too rusty lol. Enjoy

Chapter 1.

The road down to Pine Valley Pennsylvania was a quite one. These days, road trips with the two Winchester brothers usually end up in silence. As Sam looked over to his older brother Dean who was unusually focused on the road, he let out a disgruntled sigh.

Things were happening way to fast for the youngest Winchester brother. It was no later than four months ago that he buried his elder sibling in a make shift grave on the outskirts of Lawrence Kansas. Four months ago since Lilith, the hell demon that held the contract for Dean's soul unleashed a hoard of hell hounds on Dean, tearing his body apart and dragging his soul down to hell as his younger brother watched in horror.

Yet after all that, Dean still managed to cheat death even after spending four years in a literal "hell hole". many times had Sam tried to talk to his older brother about his four year stint in "the pit" but Dean would have no part of it.

'_There's nothing to tell. I told you I don't remember. Damn it Sammy just drop it' _were Dean's typical responses. The older brother's defense mechanisms usually consisted of him losing his cool and telling Sam that he was fine.

But Sam Winchester knew that his brother wasn't fine. He could see it in his eyes. Even though Dean had no recollection of what happened down under, Sam knew that it bugged him. His older half was just too pig headed and stubborn to admit it.

So here they were. Driving and making small talk about their latest case.

"So tell me about the case Sammy." Dean said nonchalantly while he kept his eyes on the road. Not looking over to his younger brother once. Blue Oyster Cult music blaring in the background of the Classic black Chevy Impala as Sam's face was buried in his notebook filled with news paper clippings.

"Well Bobby's Intel says that a Local Pine Valley resident claimed to see someone that she new in the past attempted to attack her in own home." Sam replied rustling through his notes and files on his notebook as he continued to read the dossier that their family friend Bobby Singer.

"Victim is Bianca Montgomery. 24 years old, claimed that an attacker who had raped in her in the past has come back to hurt her." Sam concluded as he finally closed his large notebook. Dean just let out a muffled scoff as he looked over to his younger brother.

"That's horrible…doesn't really fall into the category of the supernatural realm." Dean replied. His fist clenching a bit at the sound of the word rapist.

"Well the victim claimed that said rapist had been dead for over four years now. She said, and I quote 'It's like being haunted by a ghost.' before anything could happen, the local authorities arrived and the perpetrator just disappeared. Victim Identified her attacker as Michael Cambias." Sam finished his mission briefing as Dean scrunched his brow together. He tapped his fingers to the classic AC/DC song that continued to play throughout the car speakers.

"Michael Cambias…where did I hear that name before?" Dean asked.

"He was the Heir to Cambias Industries. Owner of one of the world's largest cosmetic manufacturer groups in the US. Well that is until his untimely death on 04."

"Right…almost right after his rape trail right? Jurors acquitted him for that. Shortly after he was gunned down? Poetic justice at it's best." Dean let out as a smirk grew across his face. If there was one thing that Dean hated more than evil spirits and yellow eyed demons, it was rapist. He absolutely hated people who violated others and he would have no problem taking a few himself out of basic principle.

"Sounds like Mr. Cambias has some unfinished business with Miss Montgomery. Vengeful spirit?"

Sam Shook his head as he laid back in the plush passenger side of his brother's car.

"I don't think so Dean. Spirits tend to be non corporeal. They don't occupy a body. Police said that there was a sign of a struggle and a breaking and entering. Could a Zombie or a shape shifter."

As Sam spoke Dean took a look at the Speedometer on his dashboard. 5 more miles till Pine Valley.

"Well. In about ten minutes we'll be entering Pine Valley Pennsylvania. Should be worth checking out."

Dean smirked pushing his foot on the gas. The two brothers passed a large billboard stating 'Welcome To Pine Valley.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dean and Sam sat across Bianca Montgomery as she finished pouring a couple cups of tea. The two brothers could tell from the drained and tired look on Bianca's face that she's been through a lot the last couple of days. Then again seeing the person who raped you, especially since that person's been dead for over four years now would probably do that to anyone.

"I don't understand what you guys want. I already gave my statement to the police."

Bianca asked as she finished pouring the last cup of tea.

"We know we just…we need to clarify a feel more details before we file our final report." Sam stated. Both him and dean dressed up in suits to go along with their "Police officer" disguises.

"You claimed that this person Mr…Micheal Cambias had been dead for over four years now?"

Dean asked as Bianca placed her tea cup back down on her coffee table and shifted uncomfortably as she let out a tired sigh from her lips.

"I know it sounds crazy but…I know what I saw. He was real! He was as real as both of you guys sitting in front of me. Everyone in town thinks that I'm losing my mind…"

Bianca let out a curt laugh as she sank a little in her own seat. Dean and Sam just exchanged glances between the two of them.

"You said that when you saw him he looked almost…dead to you. Almost like something out a horror movie. What did you mean by that?" Sam asked taking out his pocket note book getting ready to scribble something down.

"He looked…dead…like he was decaying or something. It was like he was walking and talking but…his body was still decomposing. Like something you would see in a Zombie movie…but that's not possible right?"

She asked in hopes for the two "detectives" in her living room to tell her differently. Telling her that it was all in her mind and that she just needed to take it easy for a while. But the longer they took to answer her, the more antsy she grew. In fact their concerned glances just added to her problems.

"Right?" she asked again a little louder this time.

"Miss Montgomery we have to be honest with you. We're with a well, different branch of the police department." Sam stated as Dean jumped in continuing with Sam's explanation.

"We handle the more well…unusual cases. Like this one for example." the older sibling finished as Sam was about done scribbling his notes on his personal note pad. Bianca just had a blank yet confused stare on her face as she looked at the two "Cops"

"What…you mean the guy who's been terrorizing my entire family and I for over a year now has come back to haunt me?" The young brunette stated curtly with a scoff escaping her lips. When she noticed the other two brothers weren't joining in with her, the realization of the situation started to set in.

"No…that's not possible. I mean…there's no such thing." the young woman stated in a quiet yet panicked tone.

"Welcome to our world. Like I said, we handle…unusual cases. In all honest we won't what we are up against until we get a little more information. "

Bianca looks was a mixture of confusion and horror on her faces as the realization of a whole new world. A scary supernatural world was behind her closed curtains. She tried to use the rationalization to herself that she could handle it. But truth be told, she wasn't handling it very well. In fact the confirmation that she wasn't imagining things and that she wasn't crazy made it worse.

She shifted her gaze from the two brothers as she looked over to picture on the night stand next to her Sofa. She sighed sadly as she gazed at a picture of her and another girl around the same age as her. Both girls smiling and hugging each other while looking up at the camera. A much happier time in her life.

She sighed and shook her head as she picked up the framed picture.

"I miss you…"she said quietly enough hoping the two men across from her coffee table wouldn't hear her.

"Uhm listen…it might be a good idea to call someone. You know stay with you for a while. If that's someone you could count on then…well it wouldn't hurt to have some company right now." Sam said looking on at how the long haired brunette woman was lingering at the photograph.

Bianca looked up at the younger Winchester brother and smiled sadly as she shook her head.

"Maggie won't come. We had a…falling out. Besides…Exes aren't always the best company. I had experience in that."

The older brother raised his eye brow and had a small smirk on his face.

"Interesting…" he said. That resulted in a elbow shot from his younger half.

"Thank you for your time Miss Montgomery. We'll be in touch with you when we have more information about what we're dealing with." Sam said as both him and Dean stood up getting ready to leave. Bianca got up from her seat as she walked with the two siblings to her front door.

"Hey…you can stop him right?…Whatever he is or…has become?"

"We're gonna make sure he never hurts you or anyone again. I promise you." Dean replied back with a confident smile and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Bianca could tell when someone was being sincere with her and even though there was something…off about these two detectives that were at her place. She knew that they were serious when they said the were going to help her. She placed her hand over Dean's and smiled.

"Thank you." she whispered to them.

"Well…we're not dealing with a spirit. That's for sure."

Dean said as he and Sam left Bianca's place walking to the black impala.

"Tell me about it. Rotten smell, decayed body. Physical form…we're hunting a zombie." Sam said as both him and his brother entered their car and shut the doors.

"This definitely makes our job a whole lot harder now. There's a ton of lore about zombies and zombification out there. Either cases there's either someone else pulling the string and reanimating the deceased corpse…or self zombification."

"Spirit of the dead can't move on, re-inhabit it's former body but could only reanimate it. Not sustain the body. Yeah…this makes our job harder now." Dean replied tiredly as he started the ignition.

"So what do we do to narrow this down?" the older brother asked as he raked his fingers through his hair in a frustrated manner.

"Now we do the hard part. Research…cross referencing?"

Dean groaned as he pulled out of Bianca's drive way and looked over to Sam. He knew this was coming. He was just hoping to avoid it.

"This should be the opposite of fun." The older brother gritted out as he drove away from the young woman's place. Not aware of the pair of eyes watching him and his younger brother as he drove off.


End file.
